


Mashed

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, emotionally clueless, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexei beamed and nodded. “Is good, Bitty. Very good. Team will be here soon. Parse will be here soon, all is good.” He isn’t sure when the thing with Parse became a THING. No...that isn’t right. It started with the first game in Vegas after Jack joined the Falcs. It was definitely a Thing, even if Parse didn’t realize it yet. He would soon. Alexei was playing the long game, and Parse wouldn't know what hit him.</p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashed

Alexei clutched the paper to his chest. He still could not believed he had passed. On the first try no less. The hours of studying had paid off. Jack had sat by him on the roadies, quizzing him until he had memorized all of the facts on the flash cards. Bitty had done much the same on his off time. For the life of him, Tater could not fathom how he could be lucky enough to have such friends. 

He took a deep, and stuttering breath and felt his eyes burn again. He wouldn't have to go back. Ever. It was a weight off of his shoulders. 

“You okay, Tater?” Jack asked. 

“Is good,” Alexei finally said, and carefully sat the papers on the table. Bittle was puttering around the kitchen preparing the celebration dinner. “Is very good.” He sniffed the air, closing his eyes. “Itty Bitty, is that strawberries I smell?” 

“Oh, honey, it is. Strawberry rhubarb, an apple with maple crust, cherry peach and...coconut cream,” Bittle ticked off. “Sound good?” 

Alexei beamed and nodded. “Is good, Bitty. Very good. Team will be here soon. Parse will be here soon, all is good.” He isn’t sure when the thing with Parse became a THING. No...that isn’t right. It started with the first game in Vegas after Jack joined the Falcs. It was definitely a Thing, even if Parse didn’t realize it yet. He would soon. Alexei was playing the long game, and Parse wouldn't know what hit him. “Is very good, Bitty. Kent, he is liking coconut.”

Bittle snorted. “So you’ve said.” He patted Alexei’s shoulder. “Just be careful, ya’hear.” 

Alexei laughed, “Parse harmless _ кошка _.” 

Bittle squinted at him, “I don't know what that is, but that boy isn’t a harmless anything. Just be careful. Okay.” 

“I being carefullest,” Alexei chuckled and raced to the door, his stocking clad feet making him slide across the kitchen floor, barely catching himself on the door frame before running across the carpeted floor to the doorway. He flung the door open, and scooped up the blond in the doorway, laughing as he was picked up in a massive bear-hug. “Parse.”

“Wow, Tater, good to fucking see you too,” Parse said. “You can, like put me down now.” 

“ _ никогда. _” 

“Oh, really.” Kenny laughed as he was slung over Alexei’s shoulder and carried into the kitchen. “You are completely ridiculous. I’m a grown fucking me, Tater. Put me down.”

Bittle eyed them as they came into the kitchen. “No roughhousing, boys. Not in MY kitchen.” 

“Again. I’m an adult. God Tater. Just put me down.” 

Alexei laughed, deep and loudly as he walked back into the living room and set Kent carefully down on the couch. “I is being sorry, Bitty,” he called out. “No wrestling in the kitchen.” 

“And none in the living-room either,” Kent added. “Man, don’t wear out my welcome already,” he joked. 

Alexei smiled, subtly slinging his arm around Kent’s shoulders. Or as subtly as he did anything. “Glad to see you, Kenny.” 

Kent’s eyes flicked to the kitchen, a flush crept over his cheeks. “Proud of you, man.” He shrugged his shoulders, and finally looked up at Alexei. His cheeks tinged red, and just became redder when Alexei leaned in, kissing him gently. It wasn’t Kent’s normal fare. He didn’t do tender. Or gentle. And he definitely did not do relationships (not after the disaster with Jack).

Kent froze, and sprang away from Alexei at the loud knock on the door, his face going pale. “Who?” 

“Is just probably the boys. Team come celebrate too,” Alexei said, and touched Kent’s shoulder. “You no worry. We celebrate together...later.” 

“I’m comin’,” Bitty yelled as there was another loud knock at the door, and ran out of the kitchen, to the entryway. “Hey boys!” He held the door open as Marty, Thirdy, Guy filed in. Snowy was at the door a few minutes later. 

“Poots is coming up with some food. I told him not to bother, but yeah,” Snowy shrugged, and moved farther into the room. “Hey Tater, Congrats man.” 

“Ha! Thanks. Was much work. Much hard work. Naturalization ceremony not till this weekend though.” 

Snowy looked past Tater and frowned. “What are you doing here, Parse, you fucker?” 

Parse rolled his eyes. “Please, like you are Alexei’s only friends.” 

Alexei let out a guffaw. “There is being no need to fight over Tater. Plenty to go around.” 

“You are the worse,” Kent huffed. “I’m going to see if the foods ready.” He got up, crossing to the kitchen. 

Alexei watched him go, a frown inching onto his normally jovial face. He finally got up, and joined the guys in the kitchen when the rest of the team finally showed up, along with their own families. A smile spread across his face. These people had become like his family. Which didn’t mean he didn’t mean he didn’t miss his family back in Russia, but he knew better than to think that he would be seeing them anytime soon.

“Come on, Tater tot,” Bitty chirped from the kitchen. “You are going to miss out on your own pie!” 

“I’m coming Itty Bitty! Save Tater a piece! No! I is needing whole pie!” 

“What would your nutritionist say?” Kent chirped. 

“Bitty is not inviting them. Our secret.” Alexei winked at Bitty as he came into the kitchen and hovered over the strawberry rhubarb pie. 

Jack squinted at him, “Are you flirting with my Fiance?”

“Wait? What?” several of the boys chimed in. 

“Wait one second...when did that happen?” Marty asked. 

His wife Kate came up behind him, doing a little cellie. “You owe me fifty dollars!” 

“Are you kidding me?” Bitty craned his head looking at the brunette.

“No, is big betting pool,” Alexei laughed, and patted Bittle on the back gently. “All very happy for you. We eat pie now? Yes?” 

“Yes, of course. It’s your party, Tater.” Bitty cut him a slice of pie. 

“It is. Yes. Best celebration.” Alexei’s lips curled up into a pleased smile as he took the plate. “Now when is being date?” 

“What?” Bitty blinked up at him. 

“Wedding. When is wedding date.” 

Bitty coughed, and mumbled. “I could ask you the same.” 

“Silly Itty Bitty, you knowing I’m not seeing anyone.” His eyes flicked to Kent, and the smile on his face became forced. “Date?” 

“We are still in negotiation. You will know when we decide. It’s not like we wouldn't invite you guys, eh?” Jack put an arm around Bitty. “I mean...I’m not going to...you know.” 

“So you are coming out to everyone then?” Kent said flatly. “Is that really a good idea?” 

“Georgia thinks it is. It’s going to be fine. And if it’s not then we will just take it a day at a time.” Jack shrugged, and looked as relaxed as Alexei had seen him.

“Is good decision. We have your back.” 

Jack smiled slowly. “I know you do.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katya barked and followed Parse as he paced through Alexei’s house. “What are they even thinking? Why would they think this is a good idea? This is the least good idea I have ever heard of in my entire life. Do you think he’s talked to his parents about it? Maybe Bob can talk him out of it.”

“Kenny, come sit. Calm down.” Alexei patted the space on the couch beside him. “Come sit.” 

“What if they---what if he---” 

“Come sit,” Alexei said again, more firmly. “This thing will be fine. Jack and Bittle, they will not be outing you. They will not be doing anything you do not want. Come sit.” 

Kent finally sat down, but he did not relax. His hands clenched into fists. “What am I even doing here?” 

Alexei hummed. He thought it would be obvious by now. They spent every free moment they could together, and when they were not together and they had a free moment they were texting or skyping. Alexei knew that Kent had stopped looking for hook-ups. Stopped seeing anyone else, but he didn’t seem to connect the two. That boy. Nearly as oblivious as Jack. “Hmmm...you tell Alexei why?” 

Kent looked at him. “Fuck. I don’t even know. Just...lets go to bed. I...” 

Alexei raised a brow. “No...I think it is important we having this talk. Why do you think you are here, _ Котенок _?” 

Alexei’s arm tightened around him, and without realizing he was doing so Kent leaned in. “I don’t know,” he mumbled all arrogance leaving his voice. He sounded painfully young and unsure to Alexei’s ears. 

“ _ Котенок _. Kenny. Come now. Be truthful with yourself. _ Пизда́тый _. ” Alexei shook his head. “Maybe it best I let you work this out. Or maybe not. Maybe we be stuck where we are if it’s up to you.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kent’s lower lip stuck out stubbornly. “Can we stop talking about this already? I don't know what you are going on about. I’m just tired, and stressed, and now I have to worry about Jack. Which is utter shit because I thought we were all on the same page and we had put this behind us.” His shoulders slumped, but he didn’t make a move to leave, just leaned more heavily against Alexei. “I’m tired.” 

Alexei carded his hand through Kent’s pale hair. “I know you are, _ Лучик _. Is not hard to tell. Day was long, but I think it is being important that we discuss this.” 

Kent hunched further. “You tired of me coming over so much? Is it...I don't know. Weird? No. I know things are weird. I’m not usually this awkward. I just can’t stop thinking about you. Or this. And I would say it’s distracting, but my game has never...been this good. Even with---”

“Even with?” 

“Jack. Fuck. I...” 

“Da?” Alexei never stopped carding his hand through Kent’s hair. It seemed to calm him. He finally relaxed. 

“This is a bad idea, Alexei,” Kent whispered. “I didn’t. I don’t. I---I---” 

“Shhh...is good Idea. I am not being Jack, and you are not being child like before. Not same situation.” 

“Close enough.” Kent shook him off. “I can’t do---I can’t do this again.” 

“Kent.” 

“No. I can’t. I can’t. Not after. No. I...” He shook his head and ran out the door before Alexei could stop him. 

Alexei watched him go. He didn’t know what else to do but let him go and hope he came to his senses.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent did not call him the next day, or the day after that. He did not call the following weekend, and missed the ceremony at the library.

It hurt, but chasing after him was not going to solve anything. Alexei knew he would just have to be patient.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent moped, for lack of a better word. After months of constant contact with Alexei cutting him off was like being dunked into freezing water. Kent felt off and shaken. He spend the first day curled up in his own bed with Kit as his only company.

He didn’t cry, because Kent Parson would not do that, and certainly not over some stupid man. Certainly not over a stupid man who had tricked him into falling for him. 

Not that he had fallen for that.

Because Kent Parson just didn’t do that. He had learned his lesson with Jack. He didn’t fall in love. He didn’t need people like that, and he should be happy that Alexei had clued him in. 

He should be. 

But he wasn’t. 

He know he should see his therapist. He almost talked himself into it the second day. He didn’t leave the apartment though. 

Friday he browsed through the internet looking at cats. Which lead him to look through the cat breeders in Vegas. 

Directly leading him to making trip out on Saturday to pick up a new cat. The breeder was recommended by Cindy, the breeder he had adopted Kit from. He had thought about getting another Scottish Fold like kit, but he had seen the Norwegian Forest Cats and kind of fell in love. 

He drove through the residential neighborhood, cat carrier in the back, and pulled up to the house that his navigation program indicated. 

Sam greeted him at the door, a bit smile on her face. “You must be Kent. So nice to meet you. Come in, come in.” 

“Ah, yeah. That’s me,” he said awkwardly. What was even with that. Damn Alexei. He was making him off in everything.

The woman showed him in, taking him down to the cat room, and to where the kittens were being corralled. She walked into the screened room, and picked up a ball of fur. He was easily three times the size of the other kittens. “He’s three months old. Not show quality.” 

“That doesn’t matter to me,” Kent said. “I don't really have enough time for that. I have a Scottish fold already and I thought she might be okay with some company.” 

“Yes, I’ve seen. I follow her Instagram.” 

“Oh,” Kent grinned. “Really?” 

“Don’t sound so surprised. She’s pretty famous,” Sam smiled back. “Do you want to look at the other kittens, just to be sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Kent said. “Positive.” 

She handed him the kitten in question, and he knew that Alexei would love him. That thought stopped him in his tracks and made the breath catch in his throat. He wasn't going to have a panic attack here. Not now. Not in front of this stranger. He pat the kitten’s soft fur and willed himself to calm down. He wasn’t Jack for Christ’s sake. 

“Well good. Let me get the paperwork. The contract is pretty standard,” Sam said. “Just wait here a minute I’ll get it and his health records. He’s all up to date.” 

Kent sighed, looking down at the brown tabby. “What are we going to do, Spud?” 

The kitten looked up at him and meowed, clearly not having an answer for that either. He headbutted Kent’s chest and purred loudly at the pets that Kent lavished on him. He was still hugging the cat when Sam came back with the paperwork. It was fairly painless. He browsed through the documents, and signed them before gathering the paperwork that Sam gave him and placing the kitten in the carrier. 

They were on their way soon enough, back to Kent’s apartment. The ride up the elevator was lonely. Normally it would have been a day that Alexei would have visited. Neither of them had many commitments at the beginning of the off season. They had planned to lounge around at Kent’s apartment and watch the draft together. 

Clearly that wasn’t happening. Kent set the carrier down on the floor before opening it up and watching the kitten cautiously walk out of it when he opened it. Even as a juvenile he was already bigger than Kit. 

He grabbed his phone and took a picture of the kitten, who was already named Spud in Kent’s mind.  
**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Look who came home with me. Kitt hasn’t tried to eat him yet.  
<http://i.imgur.com/MTe9uQV.jpg>  
#bestcatsever

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficial ޏ₍ ὸ.ό₎ރ What r u doing? Is that a potato stand in? Really? 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@omgcheckplease I think you have your own things to worry about.

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficial You know. You are officially cut off from all pie. Forever.  
#KentParseistheworst

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficialNot amused. Mister.  
#KentParseistheworst

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@omgcheckplease Time and place.

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficial (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
#KentParseistheworst #SOMADICOULDFLIPATABLE

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@omgcheckplease So you are telling me you don’t think Spud is adorable?

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficial Spud? Really? REALLY? 

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficial

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @Jack ZimmermannOfficial  
You should call. You have Eric all upset. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
What are you even doing on twitter? 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @Jack ZimmermannOfficial  
Bitty is upset.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Because that is a valid explanation.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @Jack ZimmermannOfficial  
So is Tater. Grow up, Kenny. This is getting ridiculous. I can’t believe you literally ran away.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
This is not your business. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @Jack ZimmermannOfficial  
It is when he’s so sad he is sleeping on my couch. And Katya has taken over the apartment. Come get your boy and your dog. Now.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Not mine.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @Jack ZimmermannOfficial  
You are an idiot. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
So we are resorting to name calling now? Please stay out of it. I don’t want to talk about this. Much less with you. K.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @Jack ZimmermannOfficial  
If you don’t want him then at least let him know. This is cruel even for you.

Kent didn’t even have an answer for that. He closed out the program, feeling sick.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei scrolled through his twitter feed, scowling at it until he came across Kent and Bittle’s tweets. It was tempting to chime in, but he held off, feeling uncomfortable about it. He clicks on the link, and stares at the kitten for a moment before scrolling down.

“Hey, Bittle? What is being Spud?” 

“It’s a potato,” Bittle calls from the kitchen, before wandering in and taking a seat by Alexei. “Ah...you found that? Oh, my heart. I’m sorry, Tater.” 

“Is fine. You are being good friend, Bitty. And Kenny...Kenny...is just being himself. He is not dealing well I don’t think. He is being scared.” Alexei shrugged. “Is to be expected. Fragile.” 

Bittle stared at him for a second, and then a little laugh burst from his lips. “You're are the only person on this planet that would say that. Boys a little shit.” 

“Bittle!” 

Bittle shrugged, laughing again. “Bless him. I know he can’t help it.” He patted Alexei’s shoulder, and squeaked when Katya flung herself at them, squirming her way onto their laps like she was a small dog instead of a 35 pound adult husky. 

Bittle ruffled Katya’s ears. “What are you doing to do, Tater? You can’t hide on our couch until season starts up again, sweetie.” 

“This I is knowing, Bitty. Sorry.” 

“No need, hun. Maybe you should call him.” 

“Soon, soon. He is thinking of me. Named cat Spud. Is good name. Good like Tater.” Alexei beamed. “I go home tonight. You and Jack...you know...” 

“I know. You're are welcome here anytime, Tater. Ya know we are...we are worried about you.”

“Is clear. I give him another week and then I go to him. Will be resolved either way.” Alexei nodded, as if to himself to affirm something. “This is not being something I will give up on.” He shrugged. “I love him.” 

“Oh. I...oh.” Bittle nodded. “He’s lucky then you're are a good catch, Tater tot.” Bittle gave him a little smile. I really do home this works out for you. I mean, I hope that you can work it out. You deserve to be happy.” 

“You are good friend, Itty Bitty. Very good friend. Now...we going to eat pie?” 

“Tater. You already ate one today. How about I fix you a salad. Jack should be back in a few anyway.” 

Alexei sighed dramatically. “If you are insisting.” 

Bittle nudged Alexei in the side. “Come on. You can help me.” 

Alexei's grin only grew as they both wandered off into the kitchen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent slept in. He had went to Satire the night before. He had not even stayed out late. No that was the humiliating part of it. Normally he would have just gone to a place like that for a quick hook-up. It wasn’t even that he hadn’t found someone willing. He just couldn’t. He had left the guy in the bathroom without a word, feeling like an ass on both counts.

His phone buzzed loudly, and he frowned, wondering why it was blowing up. He unlocked it and frowned as the text box popped up with over a hundred text. Most from Bittle and Jack it looked like. He skimmed over them, rubbing his sleep ridden eyes and tried to make heads or tails of it. 

Finally his phone rang, and he swiped it. “What?” 

“You need to come to Providence. We’re at the hospital,” Jack’s voice sounded strained on the other end. 

“I’m assuming it’s not Bittle. Kid sent me like fifty texts,” Kent said. 

“Tater’s in the hospital. In surgery right now. They won’t tell us how he is. There was a...he was in a wreck last night.” 

“What? What do you mean?” Kent was already jumping out of bed, and turning on his laptop. He bought the earliest flight he could find, feeling sick to his stomach. 

“From what I understand it was a drunk driver. Don’t even look at the news feed. You okay, eh?” 

“What do you think. I...fuck I have to call a taxi and the borders. I---I’ll be there in a couple hours. Just...let me know when he gets out of surgery or you get any news.” 

The next hour passed in a hurry. He dropped the cats off at the pet sitter. That at least went well, he had been half afraid his regular pet sitter would refuse him since there was so little notice. 

As soon as they were settled in he was heading to the airport. He pulled his snapback down on his head. The least thing he wanted was for people to recognize him. He know he looked a mess. His hair was rumbled, and his eyes red. He hadn’t taken the time to grab a shower. He hoped he would have time one he got there. He hoped things would be okay, but Jack hadn’t called him back. He hadn’t text him either. 

The Plane ride was nearly unbearable. He couldn’t sleep. The five hours to Newark was nearly unbearable. He ended up staring out the window, his mind racing through all of the possibilities. What if Alexei was dead by the time he got there? It was a lump in his throat by the time they landed in Newark. 

The airport was as pleasant as it always was, and he had an hour to linger. He fished his phone out, and called his mother. She picked up on the first ring. 

“Kenny?” 

“Hi mom.” He hated how his voice cracked.  
There was a pause on the other end. “Something wrong, sweetie? You sound like you’ve been crying.” He wiped at his face and made his way into the bathroom, hiding in one of the stalls. “Kenny?” 

“I’m in Newark waiting for my plane. Stupid layover. They never have a direct flight to Providence.” 

“Kenny...what happened?” 

He sniffed, and wiped at his eyes again. “I’m an idiot. I---I did something really stupid and probably ruined things with Alexei. Things got serious and I ran away, and now---now---” He whimpered, unable to get it out. 

“Honey? What happened? Do you need me to come get you?” 

“He was in a car wreck. I don't know how bad it is. Jack called me from the hospital. They had him in surgery. I’m scared. I just fucked things up. I shouldn't have ran.” 

“Oh, Kent. What am I going to do with you?” 

Kent took a deep breath. “I don’t know, mom. I really don’t know. I love him so much and it’s terrifying. I’m scared. I’m still scared. Last time...things didn’t go so well. I just screwed everything up, and Jack almost died.”

“Alexei isn’t Jack. They are nothing alike. You need to stop blaming yourself for that.” 

“I know mom,” he said in a tiny voice. “It’s hard though.” He squeezed his eyes shut tight. “I’m so scared. I really do love him. I just. I don’t know how it would work. I don’t want it to be a secret. I hate this. I just I...really hate being scared all the time.” 

“Whatever you decide you know you have my support. You have a lot of people that care about you, honey. You know that right?” 

“I know. I talked to PR about it a few months ago. We have a plan. I just...I’m scared it will end my career. They said it would be fine. And you know. Jack. Well. I’ll tell you about that later I guess. There are things going on. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He deserves to be happy. And he is.” He wiped at his face again, and smiled through it. “I should probably go. It takes a while to get across the airport, and I don’t want to miss my plane.” 

“Go then. I love you, sweetie.” 

“I love you too, mom. I’ll talk to you later. Thanks, thanks for listening.” 

She snorted, “It’s what I’m here for. Be careful. Okay?” 

“Always.” He hung up and took a strangled breath. He washed his face with cold water before heading out to the terminal. He made himself stop by the food court, and ate a sandwich before heading out to check in. By the time he get to the terminal itself they were nearly ready to board.

He called Jack back while he was waiting. “Hey, I’m going to be in in an hour. Do you think---

 

“Bitty will be there to pick you up. He already volunteered. How are you doing?” 

“Not well.” 

Jack made a humming noise. “He came out of surgery an hour ago. He’s been sleeping. Broken clavicle and arm. They had to set them both with pins. Mild concussion. He looks pretty bad. The...other driver didn’t make it.”

“Oh.”

“I see. He’s---not going to take that well.” 

“No, he’s not. He’s really not. I called his family, by the way. They asked about you.”

“Oh,” he said in an even tinier voice. “I see.” He looked up and heard the call to board. “Gotta go Jack. See you in a bit.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bittle was waiting for him when he landed at T.F. Green Airport. It was nearly 7:00 pm.

“You look horrible,” Bittle said as he walked up.

“Wow, good to see you too, Bittle.” 

“No. Really. You look...are you okay?” 

“Don’t ask me that. Seriously. Just don’t. Let’s go. Please. I need to see him.” He bit at his lip. Bittle didn’t argue. They headed out to the car. 

“You didn’t bring luggage?” 

“Just the carry on. I have clothes at Alexei’s house. I didn’t really have time to pack. Bought the tickets as soon as i found out, and hustled the kittens over to the pet hotel.” 

Bittle nodded, as he lead Kent out to the parking garage. “I would be beside myself too if anything like this happened to Jack.” 

“It’s not the same,” Kent mumbled. 

Bittle laughed, and rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it? I mean you’ve been dating for months.” 

“No we haven’t. We...oh god...we have. I’m such an idiot.” 

“Just clueless,” Bittle said with a smile. He led Kent over to his cute, little mini cooper. Of course he would drive a cute little car. It was even blue. “You know. It’s going to be okay, right? I’m pretty sure it is. I mean, you are---well you---but Tater really likes you for some reason.” 

“Wow, thanks for the pep talk. Real sweet of you.”

Bittle smiled sweetly. “It’s what I’m here for. Bless your little heart. I know you can’t help it.” 

“Just drive, Bittle.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They strode into Miriam Hospital together. They checked in, getting visitor badges, and made their way up to room 231 where Alexei was being kept. The door was open and then both walked in. Alexei was awake, covered in bruises. Purple smudge across one eye, and across his cheekbone. Bruises peeked out of the top of his shirt along with a sling keeping his collarbone in place. His left arm was in a soft cast, the fingers peeking out were covered in bruises as well.

“You look horrible,” Kent blurted out. 

“Is being good to see you too,” Alexei said. 

Jack and Bittle walked out of the room without a further word, shutting the door behind them. “I’m sorry.”

Alexie looked up and down Kent. “What are your intentions being?” 

Kent stared, and seemed caught between flailing about and crying. “I...well you know. I just...I missed you. I just---” 

“Well? I am wanting to make sure we are being on the same sheet?” Alexei finally said in exasperation. 

“What? Sheet? What?” Kent squinted at him, trying to work out what he was saying. “You want to make sure we are on the same page?” 

“That is what I am saying.” 

Kent opened his mouth, and then shut it. There was no use poking a stick at the polar bear in front of him. It was more than a wonder that the man had not lost all patience on wrote Kent off as a lost cause. “I think we are. I hope we are. I...ah...realized a lot of things.” He shifted, looking uncomfortable. “I should have been with you.” 

“No. Is best not. Other driver dead. I---I am not wanting to think how I would react if you were as well.” Alexei close his eyes. “No running off again. Please.” 

“Yeah. I won’t. I just realized some things. So...I kinda didn’t realize we were dating, but that was what we were doing? Right? Maybe we need to be a bit more clear with each other, ‘cause I really don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. Like at all. I don’t know what I’m doing Alexei. I haven’t, n-not since Jack, and i told you about what a disaster that was. I don't know what I’m doing.” 

“Shhh...we good together. This work out fine.” Alexei held out his good hand. “We figure this out together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me (or ask me questions) at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna) on tumblr.


End file.
